Love In Another Time Unlike Our Own
by daughterofra
Summary: girls,new never heard of items, ancient egypt, phoarohs and love all equals to one thing....DISARSTER!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything except the names of the girls,the girls atticude, the story,what the girls say,the title of the story,and most of all i own the colours of their hair and some of their cloths.....BUT I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYUTHING TO DO WITH YUGIOH AND I DONT OWN EGYPT, ANCIENT EGYPT, OR THE LIBRARY GOT IT!!!!

**CAPTER 1**

no like no read........got it!!

A young girl with black hair naturally streaked white, jeans and a white top was in the library at her high school when. Bang!

The case of books about Ancient Egypt landed on top of her. "Found it!!" she explained triumphantly holding a book up from a pile.  
  
"'Bout time to." Her best friend cat said bored.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Come on!! Don't be slack." Jess said pretending to pout.  
  
"Fine, fine, lets get the others." Cat said tiered.  
  
"You lead the way." Jess or Jessie said calmly, in that dived Cat crazy.  
  
The group crowded around jess and the book she bought back very excited. Well she did take 2 hours. [I know too long to just get a book]  
  
the group included Jess, Cat, Cass and Eva. As they took the places their items began to glow and 3 transparent yami's appeared and talked to Jess, she was the only one without a Yami but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a Millennium Item.  
  
She has the Millennium Chocker letting her with the right words, said in the right order; she can transport anyone or a group of people or things to a different time or place. And that is what she is planning to do.  
  
"Right people its time to do this." Jess said calmly with the grace of a queen as they crowed around and in just a few more minuets they found them selves fall through the air and landing on something soft....well some of them did.  
  
Jess however fell on top of a young Pharaoh but she didn't know that since she was out for using too much of her power up at once so when the Pharaoh asked her to get off, after he got over his shock, she didn't move. So it basically took all of the gang to take her back to the place since after the girls Yami's met their lovers the Pharaoh let they stay at his place.

The capital of all Egypt, he said "that it is the least that I could do." but in truth he wanted to know more about this girl....or Jess as they call her but how much magic did it take to have them back here in Egypt because from their type of dress and names it was obvious that they weren't from around here "but were from?" he asked him self "What place would hold such as a desert flower like that girl Jess? Wait did I just say that?" he thought shocked. "No! I cant be falling in love with a girl I just met!"

Next chapter coming soon!!


	2. chapter two

DISCLAIMER:I don't own yugioh but some of these characters are mine so don't try to  
take them!!  
  
CAPTER 2

Jesses point of view:

I woke up to find herself in a bed of priceless furs that her friends should have asked to be taken away, for they know very well she liked animals..."Ok more than like." She admitted after a 10mineut think,

"Ok I love them! I can change in to then so what!!" Jess sighed, "...........I should stop talking to myself." Jess said unaware that a young pharaoh had heard the last part.  
  
Pharaohs' point of view:

"Indeed." I said I didn't know why I made my presents known but I did so to late now. But I have to admit her face when she fell off the bed in shock was hilarious! As I started to snigger that soon turned in to a laugh, she got up and walked over to me and said "STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOUR FACE WILL FALL OFF!!!" that shut me up.

Jess's point of veiw:

finally he stopped laughing and i calmed down......'Hey he's pretty cute!!'.......did I judt say that!!!!!!!o-0 ok. Blump on head = loss of enegry being thrown in the air losing conciensness = thinking really weird thoughts!

Well thats wat she thinks!!!

next chapter comming soon!!


	3. chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own yugioh even though I wish I did.

Chapter 3 

{Third person's view}

As Jess finished yelling at yami she turned around to see her friends

giggling while trying to hide it behind their hands,

Jess could feel her blood boiling...and so did the girls.... Thankfully.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!??!? IF I DIDN'T

KNOW BETTER I'D SAY U GUYS WANT A DAETH WISH!!!"

And with that said Jess chased after the girls who had ran away the

very minuet she started yelling knowing that they got her very pissed.

Which was their aim. To piss Jess off to the best to their ability.........

................................... And try not to get caught and kill by Jess,

in human or animal form it didn't really matter, knowing that they

were both as bad as each other.

As Jess chased after the girls Yami stood there with a shock look

on his face, till it turned into amusement as he thought

"Jess is like a cute sweet tiger, really nice to look at but if u get to close,

swipe...its all over." Then he frowned and thought

"I wonder what made her like this..."

Without realizing it he thought

"Oh well, all ask her to come to see the garden with me tonight and see if I can find out more about this beautiful desist rose..........WERE THE RA DID THAT COME FROM!!!!!!!!!!" o0

**Daughterof ra:** That o0 was yami and people can guess that he is gust denying his feeling.....anyway people, what don't I own...,,

**Whole Crowd: **YUGIOH!!!

**daughterof ra: **yay they have brains, im so happy wipes tear off her face oh and what must u readers do?!?! Gets a gun and threatens the crowd with it

**Whole Crowd:** Review....review...review

**Daughterof ra:** yes, yes, yes, go my pretties, go and review, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Whole Crowd:** -- all think rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
